Nunca e Além
by Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon
Summary: Você me ama, Chrno? Até o dia da minha morte? Um casamento, lobos, um demônio, uma freira e a eternidade. [CR, resposta ao desafio]


**Nunca e Além.**

Um casamento.

Os convidados jogaram arroz no ar, rindo, enquanto os noivos passavam pelo tapete vermelho para fora da igreja. Chrno se perguntou se aquelas pessoas sabiam que a tradição de jogar arroz vinha da superstição de que os demônios comeriam os grãos e deixariam os recém-casados em paz.

'_Nada poderia ser mais apropriado.'_ Chrno sorriu tristemente no meio dos convidados.

Azmaria chorava de emoção. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e pingavam no vestido lilás, que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos e lhe dava uma aparência angelical. _Ave Maria_, era o que significava seu nome.

Satella, de verde-esmeralda, batia palmas alegremente. O vertido criava um contraste divertido com seus cabelos vermelhos, que ela deixou soltos. Ela, também, estava deslumbrante.

Mas mulher alguma na festa estava mais bela que Rosette.

_Rosette estava linda em seu vestido de noiva..._

**X**

"Acredita nisso?"

A pergunta de Azmaria veio de repente, e Chrno foi pego de surpresa, fitando o horizonte. Seu olhar esgazeado focou-se na jovem ao seu lado, em dúvida. "No quê?"

"Já faz dez dias que Rosette se casou."

Os ombros de Chrno caíram quando ela disse isso. O demônio fixou seu olhar em um ponto imaginário, num horizonte também imaginário. Dez dias. De fato, mal dava para acreditar.

"Chrno... você também reparou? Reparou que Rosette não parecia feliz durante o casamento?" Azmaria falou com cuidado, escolhendo as palavras. "Quero dizer... ela estava feliz. Mas não como uma noiva deveria estar."

"Ah, ela _me_ parecia feliz. Estava sorrindo tanto!" Ele respondeu entre dentes, quase com raiva. Isso era tão anti-Chrno que Azmaria não teria acreditado, se não tivesse visto ela própria. "Porque não estaria feliz? Não tem os motivos para ser feliz?"

A apóstola inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Sorriso? Não podia estar falando sério. Sim, os lábios dela curvavam-se para cima, numa imitação patética de felicidade. Mas o olhar dela era gélido, raso, triste. Como o olhar que Chrno portava agora.

"Ei, Chrno," Falou ela, meio hipnotizada. "Por que você deixou que Rosette se casasse?"

_Chrno... deixou... ela se casasse..._

_Por que... deixou, Chrno...?_

"Ora, Az," Ele respondeu em tom de deboche, como quem ri da própria desgraça, apoiando as costas no espaldar do banco. "O que eu poderia fazer? Ir lá e _matar_ o noivo?"

_(o ar parecia seco de repente)_

"Bem," Azmaria encolheu os ombros, as mãos bem juntas no colo, como se estive com frio... ou com medo. "você poderia ter dito a ela como se sente."

"E como é que eu me sinto?"

"Você a ama."

_(sim, terrivelmente seco... ou talvez fosse o dourado do pôr-do-sol que forçava seus olhos a encherem-se de água)_

Então ficaram em silêncio por um longo período, parados no tempo. Azmaria encarou os próprios pés enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos cruzava sua cabeça. Deveria ter dito aquilo? Teria ferido Chrno? Talvez fosse hora de pedir desculpas?

Já o que passava pela cabeça do demônio era simples, mas muito mais perturbador.

_Você a ama._

_Ama..._

E então o tempo os jogou de volta na realidade, ou ao menos o frio o fez. O sol terminou de se pôr, levando consigo a luz e o calor. Azmaria pareceu despertar de seu transe e encarou a linha fina do horizonte sem luz sem realmente vê-la.

"Está tarde," Ela constatou, levantando-se e sorrindo com complacência. "é melhor eu voltar agora, antes que venham me buscar."

"É," Respondeu Chrno, sem prestar atenção. "é melhor mesmo. Até amanhã, Az."

A apóstola murmurou uma despedida que ele não se deu ao trabalho de ouvir e saiu andando. Ia ficando cada vez mais frio. A lua apareceu _(branca, gélida)_ no céu, junto com as primeiras estrelas.

_(e, ao longe, alguém estava chorando)_

**X**

É sempre difícil acreditar que existe maldade no mundo quando se olha uma noite plena de estrelas, e o enorme sorriso rasgando a escuridão que é a lua. As estrelas parecem zombar e dizer _existimos há muito tempo, muito antes de você pensar em existir, e existiremos por muito tempo após a sua morte_. Qualquer problema parece insignificante diante da incrível eternidade do universo. Como se uma voz além dessa pálida cúpula de azul e silêncio nos chamasse e confortasse.

Mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, somos sugados de volta à realidade por alguma coisa. No caso de Chrno, foi por um sorriso que ele conhecia muito melhor que o da lua.

"Hey," Disse Rosette, aproximando-se. "posso me sentar com você?"

_(chorando? Não, eram os lobos. Apenas os lobos uivando para a lua...)_

O que ela estava fazendo ali? Era a primeira vez que via a Militia em dez dias. Era a primeira vez que ela lhe dirigia a palavra desde que fora anunciado o casamento. E também era a primeira vez que lhe sorria de verdade em muito, muito tempo.

"Rosette." Ele murmurou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Socou-se mentalmente. A mulher que ele desejara ver desesperadamente na última semana pedia para sentar ao seu lado e tudo que ele conseguia murmurar era Rosette.

"Quanto tempo, Chrno." Ela aparentemente aceitou a não-resposta como um sim e sentou-se. "Parece que faz uma eternidade que não nos vemos!"

"Desde o seu casamento."

_(os lobos... aquele uivado definia muito bem o estado que se encontrava. Um grito perdido na noite...)_

O sorriso dela vacilou. "É," Balbuciou, enlaçando os dedos sobre o colo. "Desde o meu casamento. Como tem passado, Chrno?"

Ele deu de ombros, mais indiferente do que na verdade se sentia. "As coisas ficam entediantes quando você não está por perto." Ou ficariam se sua lembrança não me atormentasse. "Irmã Kate não me deixa sair daqui sem você, Azmaria está muito ocupada pra passar tempo comigo. Coisas assim. Como vai o casamento?"

Ele sabia que era a coisa errada pra dizer. Sabia, mas disse do mesmo jeito. Rosette desviou os olhos para as mãos, que se mexiam sem parar. "Ah, sim. Bem. Muito bem, mas—"

"Você está feliz?"

Correu o indicador pela palma da outra mão, com força. "E-estou, sim."

"Mesmo?"

Alguma coisa brilhou nos olhos de Rosette, refletindo palidamente a lua. "Desde quando você é tão sádico, Chrno?"

"Nunca fui," Ele respondeu, tristemente. "Nesse momento, estou sendo totalmente masoquista."

_(um grito que ninguém além da lua ouviria. Mas ainda assim uivar era...)_

"Eu amo você."

_(reconfortante.)_

De qual deles veio da declaração?Talvez do demônio, talvez da noiva, talvez de ambos, impelidos por uma força maior. Talvez de nenhum dos dois, num entendimento mútuo e silencioso dos sentimentos.

Na havia vento nenhum, mas foi como se uma rajada gélida soprasse entre eles. Rosette suspirou muito profundamente. "Você também amou Madalena."

"Isso foi há muito tempo."

"Ela está morta."

"Por que você se casou, Rosette?"

"Eu também vou morrer, Chrno."

_(um pranto cheio de lamento, que não vai a lugar nenhum nem diz nada)_

Ele ficou sem palavras, encarando-a, assustado. As palavras dela atravessaram sua mente como um raio. Sim, é claro que ele sabia que ela iria morrer. Torturava-se com isso dia após dia — era sua culpa. Rosette sorriu tristemente. Gostava quando Chrno parecia assustado ou chocado—não porque o tornasse mais humano, mas porque o fazia parecer um pouco menos _in_umano.

"Quando eu morrer, Chrno, você também vai me trocar por uma outra loura — já que essa parece ser sua preferência?" Uma gota cristalina escorreu pela bochecha rosada dela. Chrno abriu a boca para responder, mas ela foi mais rápida. "Não precisa se defender. É assim que as coisas devem ser, entende? Não quero que passe a eternidade preso à minha lembrança, mas eu...

_eu não posso suportar..._"

Ela enterrou a cabeça das mãos, dando livre curso ao seu pranto. Chrno não sabia o que dizer — então, nada disse. Cruzou seus braços nas costas da menina e puxou-a para perto, abraçando-a.

"A morte é um luxo reservado apenas para alguns, Rosette."

"Eu não tenho medo da morte," Ela soluçou contra o ombro dele. "Eu apenas queria... _que você fosse morrer também..."_

_Queria... morrer..._

_Que você... também..._

_Fosse morrer._

"Eu já disse," O demônio correu os dedos pelo cabelo dourado dela. "Que não pretendo viver mais do que você. Você não precisava ter se casado para..."

"_Pare_ de insistir nesse maldito casamento!" Ela gritou, empurrando-o. "O que eu dei ao meu marido foi um mero anel e uma assinatura num papel que diz que eu o amo. E a você, Chrno? A você eu dei minha alma, minha própria vida!" Ela segurou o relógio que selava o contrato dos dois entre as mãos.

Podia não ser ouro ou prata, nem ter qualquer tipo de jóia, mas valia muito mais que qualquer aliança no mundo.

"Mas então porquê?" Ele disse suavemente. Rosette arquejava com o descontrole repentino. "Porque se casou?"

_(um grito que se perde na noite, mas ainda assim, uivar era...)_

Ela engoliu em seco e reuniu sua coragem. Diria em frases curtas, numa respiração só. Se parasse, não conseguiria continuar. "Amanhã sairei em lua de mel. Vim para me despedir. Permita-me tentar te esquecer."

_(bom.)_

Os olhos de Chrno saíram de foco e ele repetiu, maquinalmente, como uma criança que aprende uma nova palavra. "Esquecer?"

"Permita-me tentar."

**X**

'A _vida_ é uma doença sexualmente transmissível e inevitavelmente _fatal_', costuma-se comentar. Uma vida sem morte não é uma vida. O peso da eternidade sobre os ombros é capaz de tirar a capacidade de ver a beleza, de comover-se diante ela. É a _morte_ que dá paz e sentido à vida.

Mais uma vez encarou os pontos estrelados do firmamento. Compreendia-a. Rosette o via como ele via as estrelas: imutáveis, inalcançáveis, imortais. Sim, ele sabia que a vida das estrelas também tinha fim, mas, de que adiantava se a extensão delas vida ultrapassava em muito à dele?

_(mas, então, porque esta vontade de chorar?)_

Rosette mantinha as mãos pousadas, quietas, no colo. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia aquela paz. Seria a última vez que o veria: nunca mais noites insones, intermináveis. Nunca mais o aperto no coração toda a vez que o via sorrir. Nunca mais o sentimento de ser efêmera, desprezível.

_(mas, então, porque essa vontade de uivar com os lobos?)_

"Adeus, Rosette," Ele disse, de repente, sorrindo tristemente sem olhá-la. Alguma coisa doeu no fundo do peito: dor no coração, no sentido mais literal. O coração gritava '_não a deixe ir embora!_' tão alto que Chrno tinha certeza de que ela podia ouvir também.

"Sim," Respondeu ela, lentamente, mas sem fazer movimento algum. "É, acho que é adeus."

Então, o coração do demônio gritou novamente '_não a deixe ir embora!_'. E ele obedeceu.

Rosette sentiu, de repente, que era abraçada pela segunda vez na noite. Sua cabeça apoiou-se no ombro dele pela última vez, as mãos quentes dele se apoiaram em suas costas pela última vez, ela sentiu seu cheiro pela última vez. Fechou os olhos. Cheiro de madeira. Tudo nele cheirava a madeira: seus cabelos, sua pele, suas roupas. Como o cheiro das antigas sequóias americanas, os seres vivos mais velhos do mundo.

O amanhecer os encontrou assim, abraçados, o azul do vestido dela e o vermelho do casaco dele unidos perfeitamente, até que se lembraram que, embora fossem cores complementares, ainda estavam em lados opostos do espectro de cores.

"Adeus, Rosette." O demônio repetiu, com a voz num tom esquisito, rouco.

A ex-freira fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente, como se tentasse guardar em si a essência dele. Tinha que voltar para casa agora. O pensamento fez com que segurasse fortemente o tecido vermelho do casaco dele.

"Você me ama, Chrno? Até o dia da minha morte?"

"Não. Muito, muito além disso."

* * *

**Hey!**

**Hm... Essa é a resposta ao 26° desafio de fanfics do MdF. O tema era mortalidade e tinha que começar com um casamento. os personagens saíram OOC, provavelmente não foi a melhor coisa que escrevi na vida nem nada, mas, hey, foi divertido XD**

**A fic inteira foi baseada nessas duas frases finais!**

**Agradecimentos à mana Hell's Angel, que deu vários palpites na primeira versão e me encorajou a acabar e à fifi Tih, que deu pitaco também XD Isso levou umas boas duas semanas e meia pra ficar pronto.**

**Agora que vocês acabaram esse dramalhão novelesco x.x Corram pra ler algo menos chato! Kisu!**

**Heaven's Demon**


End file.
